Falling For Her
by ichigolynn
Summary: Alex didn't mean to fall for her. She has the Alex Russo charm dammit. At least, that's what she thought. Alex/Mitchie, Selena/Demi. Femslash, don't like, then don't read.
1. Beginning

Hey guys.. been a while since I got back to writing _something_. I'm really sorry about that, I haven't been inspired to write anything for my Negima stories, _butttt _I _did _get inspired to write this story on Mitchie/Alex, Demi/Selena, whatevs, you know what I mean.

Definite femmeslash. Sooo, if you do not like that, move along now.

I don't own anything.

Don't forget to give me your opinions for future chapters, I need all the help I can get, enjoy.

- - -

_Alex's_ _POV_

I was sitting on the counter top in the substation, ignoring _noisy_ customers with their _annoying_ complaints about _my_ skills as a waitress. I scoff. "Alex! What are you doing? Get off of there!" Justin pushes me off the counter, what an annoying boob. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" I glared at him as he glared back and retaliated with the usual sentence I get. "You really gotta start being more serious, Alex, take more pride in your work." I give him a 'hmph' and walk towards a table and proceed to take the salt shaker and pour some into my hand.

I am _so _serious, he doesn't know anything. I chuckle as I think of ways to get Justin and his geekiness. Maybe I should turn his action fig--, I mean, dolls into something. Heh, maybe turn them into food and I'll eat them. Whoa, I guess I'm hungry now.. Sighing, I place the salt shaker back into its place and walk to a trash can, emptying my hand of salt, then sitting back at my table. Placing my head on my right palm, I stare at Justin as he tries to take care of the customer problem I made out of my unseriousness. Hmm, is that even a word? Hah, I dunno, it's now a word since I declared it so. I sigh once again.

"You know, you get shorter every time you sigh." Huh, what the hell? I turn around to see the most beautiful girl in my life. Soft, curly, dark brown hair, radiant eyes, bright smile, and has a very good fashion sense. Wai-wait. I am definitely _not_ falling for this girl. She smiles at me, raising her left hand to cover her laughter. Aw.. she sounds so angelic when she laughs. I just mentally slapped myself. Did I just say that? Wow, she's hot. Slap. I gotta stop doing this to myself.

I had to say something. "Excuse me?" I scoff and stand up facing her. "I said, every time. You. Sigh. You. Get. Sh--" She's speaking as if I'm a five year old.

"You're speaking as if I'm a five year old." Whoa, I just repeated what I said in my mind, talk about _deja vu._ I manage to stammer out, "I u-uh mean I was j-just uhm.." She stops me in my mental breakdown. "You know, you're really funny." I smile dumbly at her. Hey hey wait, I can't be the one falling for _her_, I have the Alex Russo charm dammit. "I guess." Act cool act coo--, wow.. she has the most beautiful eyes of brown, I think I could drown in them. Slap. God damn it.

"My name is Mitchie." she said, giggling a little bit, sticking out her hand at me. I stare at it for awhile, her smile doesn't falter one bit. "Alex." I shake her hand and add in a cute smile. "Do you work here?" Heh. "Yeah." I gotta stop the one word answers, don't wanna be turning into Justin now whenever he's near a girl. "That's so cool! My dad came here on a business trip once and tried the subs here, he said it was great so I came." She gave me another smile, damn she's cute. "Cool." Slap. Stop doing that! "So I was wondering if erm.. Could you be my friend?" Aw. "Yeah, sure." ...No slap. That was two words, good. "That's great!" She took my hands in hers and smiled widely at me, weird girl she is. I just smile back at her.

"Hey, so I was wondering.. could I order a couple of subs before I leave?" Wai-- wha? Oh, so that's why she was here in the first place, doy. "Mm hmm, sure. What'll you have?"

- - -

Waving to _Mitchie_, I just simply love her name, she exited the substation doors waving back at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I plopped my chin on my right palm and smiled at her cellphone number she had written on my hand. "So. You're falling for that girl, and hard might I add." Ugh. "No, Justin, what makes you say that?" I hear him snickering behind me in the kitchen. "I heard your conversation, nice one word answers. Very smooth, you actually found someone to break the Alex Russo charm."

"For _your _information, she didn't get past my charm, I just only had one word answers for her, unlike you to _every_ girl you talk to."

"Sure sure. Just keep smilin' at her phone number." I gasp, turn, and glare him down. He holds his hands up as if surrendering. "Pft, whatever, this," I point to my hand, "is something you will never get from _any _girl." He rolls his eyes at me. "It's okay baby sis. No worries." Ugh, I am so _not_ falling _hard_ for this girl. Jackbutt.

- - -

I'm in my room now, lying on my bed. It's 6:45 pm, I recently got off my shift and Max covered for me. He is annoying, even more than Justin. I didn't know it was possible, but today it is. His Jerry 'the Terminator' Seinfeld impression really annoys me to no level. I think I'll send him to an underwater sea camp for the rest of the summer. Yeah, hehe giddy up Max, giddy up. I chuckle to myself.

My cellphone rings, flashing **Mitchie:)**. Oh yeah, I gave her my number too.

(**A/N**, normal is Alex, italics is _Mitchie_)

"Hello."

"_Hey there Alex! I was wondering if uhm.. we could hang out.. t-tonight?"_ Aw, she's nervous.

"Well, sure. No probs, what did you have in mind?"

"_How about the movies?"_

"Sure." I smile through the phone, I can tell that she did too.

"_Yay! How does a 7:30 movie sound?"_

"Sounds great."

"_Cool, I'll meet you at the substation soon!"_

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later."

"_Mmkay then, bye."_

"Bye bye." She seems really happy, I smile to myself and grab my pillow, covering my head. I just simply can't be falling for her.


	2. Smiles and Silly Conversations

Hey readers, thanks a lot for all of your feedback and reviews. I intend to get the chapters for this in rather quickly, but I'm also running on cans of Coca Cola, so bear with me here.

Keep in mind that reviews also fuel my laziness to kick its butt into high gear. I just love this coupling. :) I also enjoy writing in Alex's POV, she acts like me somewhat, so it's easy to portray her. Also.. I kinda forgot to mention this, but only Justin knows Alex's sexual orientation. One truth spell mishap on finding Alex's crush one day and ..yeah.

Mmkay, throughout the story, I will be putting in some lyrics of _When Did You Fall_ by Chris Rice, I just love that song. This won't be a songfic, really.

Opinions and feedback are gladly accepted, even criticism. It makes me a better writer. :) Well, enjoy.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"Mom! Dad! I'm gonna go out!" I yelled as I skipped down the stairs in a rush, trying to fix my hair. "Where are you going, honey?" Mom asked me with one of her eyebrows raised. She was cooking in the house kitchen, stirring something weird and funky should I say. "Going somewhere with a boy?" Haha, must she always think that when I don't go out with Harper, I'm with a guy? Mothers, typical. I scoff. "No, mom. I met this girl during my cashier shift and she wanted to hang out." She instantly stopped stirring, her lips forming a wide smile. "Oh my gosh! You found a new friend! When can I meet her?" She strode over to me and continued to ruffle my hair. "Hey! I just fixed that, mom! Ugh, we're watching a movie at 7:30." She took a second to glance at the oven clock. I sidestepped her and once again _tried_ to fix my hair. "Well, honey it's already 7:15. Shouldn't you get going?" I shrugged at her and patted the side of my knee high socks, good, wand, check. "Yeah yeah yeah." Ready. "Be back by 11:00 honey!"

- - -

I proceed to walk down the spiral stairs, into the substation. "Yeah yeah, I'm going." I yelled back at her through the stair-hole. Wait, is that a word? Haha, funny. Stair-hole. I chuckle to myself, it's now a word, I declare it. Reaching the end of the stairs, I look around the place to find Mitchie, she wasn't there. All I saw were a couple of hobo-looking people in the back and Justin up at the cashier, leaning back on his chair. "Alex, where ya going?" Jeez, is it like 20 questions with everyone today? "Out." He sat up straight in his chair and eyed me weirdly. "Out.. with.. that girl you're falling for right?" I ignore the odd faces he's giving to me, wait, what I'm talking about, he already has an odd face. "I am so _not _falling for her, now quiet!" He chuckles me and walks over to me. "It's alright, I know your denial voice." I glare at him. "I don't have a freaking denial voice, you can't prove anything!" I so don't. "Sure you do, your voice gets all pitchy-like and your eyes wander around the room looking for an excuse. Would I mention that you also scoff a lot too?" I scoff. "...." … "See, hah! I told you!" He pointed at me accusingly and did a dance. A freakishly weird dork dance.

Max came out from behind the kitchen. "Hey guys, wanna hear a new impression of mine?" My eyes widen and I cover my ears, close my eyes, and practically _ran_ to sit near a table by the hobos. "No no no, Max I can't take your impressions anymore, just stop it!" Justin laughs and Max looks at me quizzically. Imbeciles.

Putting my head in my hands, I sigh. Do I hear.. giggling? "You know.. you get shorter every time you sigh." I stand up abruptly. "Hey Mitchie." I slouch my posture a bit, trying to act less of a dork. "Hey Alex, you look nice." She smiled at me as I looked myself through. Nothing too flashy, a black tanktop with a white vest, gray shorts with black knee high socks, and red Converses to match. She, on the other hand, was simply.. breath taking. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and white flats. "Y-yeah. Thanks, you too." So here we are, standing in front of hobos, in the substation, smiling at each other. "You know, we really match." Huh? "What?" … "Our outfits." _Oh._ I totally knew that.. "Hah.. I guess so." Justin was in the background pointing his finger into his mouth, pretend gagging. Fudge-bag.

"Alrighty, ready to go?" She asked me. "Mm hmm." I walk out of the door and she follows closely behind me. "So, tell me about yourself, Alex." Hm, well, I'm 16, a wizard, I have met Cupid, and also been arrested by police wizards. Oh, and did I mention that my freezer leads into our magical lair? "Hm, well, I'm 16 and half Mexican slash half Italian." She gasped. Good gasp, not bad gasp. "That's coolio." Haha coolio, I love that word. "Mm hmm, so now, _you_ tell me about yourself."

Stealing glimpses of her from my peripheral vision, she seemed to be nervous, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and looking down slightly. "Uhm, well. I'm 16 also and I moved here recently from Texas." She's also so cute when she's nervous.. I felt myself start to fall into a dreamy state of Mitchie. Slap. Freakin' A! "Oh, any special reason at all..?" She stopped her walking for a bit, but continued. "Mm.. nope! Just wanted to be a New Yorker for once in my life." She smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites. "That's cool, which school will you be going to?" I said, seeming hopeful. "Waverly High." Sweet. "Me too." She stopped her nervous state and shot her head up to grinning ear to ear. "Wow, that's awesome, you could take me around!" Ugh, work, but hey, she's cute. "Yeah, I'd be happy to oblige."

- - -

The movie was just, ugh. I couldn't focus on the damn thing with Mitchie clinging on to me. Yeah, you guessed the reason why, we were watching Saw V and I was freaked out by how much blood there was and happy how Mitchie was on me, cradling her head in the crook of my neck, whimpering slightly and practically cutting the circulation off of my right arm. I can't decide whether I'm in Hell or Heaven, weird, so maybe in between. Earth, haha durhh. Mental slap. Oh thank God, it ENDED. The movie I meant, Mitchie was so into her arm squeezing that she didn't notice the end credits rolling. "Mitchie, the movie ended.." She lifted her head shyly to look at the screen to see if I was lying, when she saw that I wasn't, she released her hold on me. Aw, I liked it. "S-sorry, I don't do well with blood." Hah. "So why'd you want to watch it?" She fidgeted with her shirt again, a habit perhaps? "To do something thrilling for once." Oh ya, sure. Watching a crazed maniac kill people with buckets of blood overflowing from their bodies is thrilling. Just _ravishing_.

- - -

She's in the bathroom. I'm outside of the women's restroom, leaning back on the wall connected to the rest-room's entrance. Bored, I cross my arms and sigh while tapping my head back on the wall. "Aw, Alex what'd I tell you." Here we go again. "Hmm?" I play dumb. "If you keep on sighing, you'll be so short I could carry you!" That'd be nice. "I guess I'll keep sighing then." I give her my cocky grin. "You.." She waves it off and smiles at me. I just noticed, I'm taller than her by at least an inch. "Shall we go?" I said, standing up straight, then bowing to her. I stuck at my hand for her to take, which she _gladly _took might I add. "So gentlemanly." I blush the slightest of pink, I hope she doesn't notice..

- - -

So here we are. Standing in front of the substation's closed doors. Still holding hands and facing each other, not knowing what to do. "I had a great time.. even though you were killing my arm." I said to Mitchie, smiling meekly at her. "I u-uhm.. very sorry." She blushed cutely. "Ah, it's alright. I was just joking. Don't worry 'bout it." That seemed to cheer her up. "I also had a great time.. I hope to hang out with you again soon." I released the grip she had on my left hand and scratched the back of my head. "Hm.. sure why not. How 'boutttt.. tomorrow?" She jumped up and down filled with glee. Ecstatic isn't she? "Yeah! Wanna go out for lunch?" Out.. like a date? "Mm hmm, I'll call you tomorrow." She winked at me.. cute. Slap. Freak-eeng- A. I can't help it, she's so cute, as if she has her own charm on me. "Yeah, I'll talk to you then." She grabs my hands once again, I stiffen at her action, but welcome it seconds later. "See you later." She says, while releasing my hands and pulls me into a hug.

Her smell is just so _intoxicating_. I couldn't take it, her neck was so _inviting_, her cheeks _inexplicably incredible_. Great chain of a acronyms, no? As I was saying.. I felt myself getting pulled into her, like literally, I was hugging her tighter, I didn't mean to do it but..

"Ahh, gah, mrah ALEX!" My dad yells to me from the stairs, "What are you doing out so late! It's already past 12!"

That scared me, but it scared Mitchie more. She jerked her head towards my direction and I accidentally kissed her cheeks. _Ikissedher Ikissedher Ikissedher..!!?_ I know, even if it was the cheeks, I was blushing tomato red! She seemed pretty embarrassed too, jumping out of my embrace and fidgeted with her fingers. "I g-gotta go! Bye Alex, thanks a lot!" Hm.. so cute.

I flip my hair, giving a smile to her disappearing figure. "Oh yeah. I still got it." The Alex Russo charm works every time.

_You're all smiles and silly conversation  
As if this sunny day came just for you  
You twist your hair, you smile, and you turn your eyes away  
C'mon, tell me what's right with you _


	3. Uh Oh

Alright guys, this is from the request of _HinataLoveNaruto_, so thank them for this chapter. It's a flashback (kinda, everything is in present tense) of how Justin found out Alex's sexual orientation, since I blindly forgot to mention it at all in the first chapter. My apologies. -.-"

Well, enjoy.

- - -

_Justin's POV_

Here I am, minding my own business in the substation kitchen, when my little sister, Alex gives a sigh. I raised one of my eyebrows, and looked at her strangely. "Okay, Alex. Who's the guy now?" Alex turned around to face me from the cash register and said, "What're you talking about?" I feel a mischievous smile crawl up to my face. "I know that sigh, it's the 'I have a crush on someone' sigh." She pouted at me and crossed her arms together. "Psh, ha, I so do not have a dang 'I have a crush on someone' sigh!" Heh, sure little sis. "Really now?" Her eyes wander around and avoid my gaze. "Yes, really!" It's Alex's lying voice, how nice. "Lies." I smirk. "Yes, you lie." She gives me a 'hmph'. "Mm hmm. I won't push it since you got over Dean about a month ago, but I _will_ find out." She scoffs. "You should focus more on your own love life. Besides, I think you should go back to pretend kissing with your dolls."

Oh.. heck.. no. She did not just go there. "They are _not_ dolls! I told you, they're action figures!" The few customers seated at their tables stop what they're doing and stare at me. "Hah, loser." I blush a little. "You argh, Alex!" She just laughs and turns around to lazily slouch her head on her palm, elbow propping up against the table. I'm gonna get you, Alex.

- - -

"Max!" My little brother doesn't turn his gaze away from the television set, but answers me with a 'wha'. "I need your help. I wanna find out who Alex's crush is!" He turns his head to me in a snapping motion. "I'm in." I'm getting evil thoughts, now I know what Alex always feels like in that little head of hers. Heh. "Alright, so what I thought that we should do is follow her around school. You know, see who she flirts with or bats her eyelashes at." Max's face turns into a weird expression. "Mm, doesn't that seem like a lot of work?" I gave him a 'tsk'. "No way, I have the battle plans ready. Some walkie talkies, synchronized watches, and maps to pinpoint Alex's hour to hour schedule. She will never be able to elude me, heh." Max is eying me weirdly again. "Okay... I don't really like the idea of stalking my older sister around school.. why don't you just use a spell or something."

Ding! Hear that? An idea just popped into my head. "Max, that's brilliant! I'm surprised, you have a good idea." He raises his eyebrow and says, "Is it really surprising to hear I have an idea that's good? Hmph, I'm a _genius_!" I just smile and ignore him, heading towards the stairs. He scoffs and turns to face the television set. "Good luck, dude."

- - -

"I'll teach her to call Aqua Avenger a doll!" I'm in the lair, looking through the spell-books filling the shelves. Hmm. What spell am I actually looking for..? Maybe a 'Tell me your crush spell'? Haha, I don't even think that's a real spell. "Put someone in jello spell, levitate liquids spell, fix it spell, and a spell to turn into a mermaid.. or merman. Hm.. I think I'll keep that one for later." Writing the spell down my hand, I shut the book, and pull another one off the shelf, opening it to the first page. "Okey dokey, let's see here.." I murmur to myself some of the spell titles, when one spell stands out to me. "Hm, speak mind spell, is that fancy for truth spell? Shall I try it?" I write the spell on my other hand.

- - -

The battle plan. When Alex goes into her room after the shift, I'll cast the spell on her, thus making her tell me the truth to whatever question I ask her. Then, I'll just ask her who her crush is and rub it in her face. Yes, brilliant plan! I give myself a little pre-victory dance.

_Alex's POV_

Wow, Justin's doing his dork dance again. Is he trying to make it rain or something..? That weirdo. Hah, Justin looks like dad when he dropped a piece of meat down his shirt. Man that was funny, ever seen a grown man frisking himself for a piece of meat? Didn't think so. Anyways, I guess I'll ignore him for now, my shift ends in about ten minutes anyways, then, I'll be home free!

Harper comes in the substation doors and I wave at her. "Hey Harper." She smiles and waves back. "Hiya Alex!" She sits down in front of the cash register, then looks at Justin and just sighs dreamily. Oh jeez, two weirdos now. "Harper, I think Justin's trying to make it rain." She looks back at me. "Oh my gosh, you must be right. We haven't had rain for a while and Justin is being generous to the environment!" She clasps her hands together and stride over to Justin, mimicking his dance.

I mumble to myself, "Weirdos."

- - -

_Justin's POV_

I can't believe I got away from Harper, she was really freaking me out with her dance. I mean, I was like, way better. Anyways, I'm hiding behind my door at the moment, cracking it slightly to check every now and then if Alex was coming from down the hall. All I have to do is corner her in her room and cast the spell, simple enough, no? Ah, there she is! Alex walks past my room, not noticing me. Phew.

_Alex's POV_

What the heck is Justin doing. He looks like a retarded ninja. Haha, he already has the first part down. Whatever. Pft, I have better things to do. I open my door and enter my room, closing the door with the back of my foot. "Ugh, what a boring day." I flop onto my bed stomach first.

_Justin's POV_

Alright, it's now or never. I tiptoe towards Alex's room, turning the knob slowly and peek into her room. Good, she can't see me. I get my wand ready, walk into the room, and whisper out the spell, "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." Light purple lights emit from the tip of my wand, flashing the entire room. I manage to hear Alex say, "Huh?" She gets up from her bed and glares at me. "Justin what did you do!?"

I twirl my wand between my fingers. "Ah hah! I got you now Alex, now tell me who you like!" She looks really mad, but this is totally worth it. "I already told you that I don't like anyone. I found out recently that I'm into girls." Uh.. okay. "Wa-what?" I thought this was a truth spell? "Every single good-looking girl that walks into the substation makes me wanna grab her and have a cage match with our tongues." Uh.... "I think I did the wrong spell.." She furrows her brows at me. "What spell did you use Justin?" I fiddle with my fingers. "Erm, I did the 'Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind' spell." She gasps at me and face palms herself. "You idiot! That's the spell to make you speak your mind. I used it on Gigi and her loser friends when they tried to hurt Harper." Oh, makes sense. "Oookay.. so.." She starts to grope her right leg. Uh.. oh, she got out her wand. "Justin is as boring as a seashell, now make this better and undo the spell."

A pinkish light filled Alex's room, when it was gone, I saw Alex staring at me impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Uh oh."


	4. Coffee Shop

Well, hey there guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, also, thank you for reading and reviewing. I was typing this story with one hand since I was eating ice cream in the other. :)

Enjoy.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"Here, these glasses will help you with Juliet." I hand Justin my disguising magical specs. "So what do these do?" Justin eyed the glasses suspiciously while I rolled my eyes. "They'll disguise you as someone else, the vampires won't know it's you." I could swear I felt his face lighten up as bright as Harper's mood whenever she's at the Farmer's Market.

"So, how's it going with that Mitchie girl?" My non-caring facade slips for a bit. "What do you mean?" He smirks slightly, enjoying my small moment of obliviousness. "Do you think she likes you back?"

"Hey hey, I didn't ever say I liked her!"

"So you don't?"

"I didn't say that either!" Dang.

"Oh Alex, so clueless." I give him my 'ugh' face. "As far as I know, she's not gay." He tilts his head upwards with an eyebrow raised. "How would you know that?" I chuckle to him and respond, "One word, gaydar." He struggles to stifle a laugh. "You so do not have gaydar!"

"Pshh hah, ya I do. It always goes off in my head when you're around." Justin eyes me for a bit. "You're just jealous." We both laugh, waving off the small chat as Justin heads towards the doors.

- - -

_Mitchie's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, playing with my guitar, well, I was randomly plucking the strings. My mother yelled to me from the living room, "Honey, I'm going to work! Behave alright?!" I gave a knowing nod and yelled back, "Okay mom, bye!" Resting my head against the backboard, I was bored. No pun intended. "Hm, what to do what to do?" I released my grip on the guitar and positioned my arms to that of The Thinker. "..I'm bored." Obviously.

A couple of boring minutes passed by, but my cellphone vibrated, alerting that I had just received a text.

**Alex:) - **want to go for coffee in 15 min?

**Mitchie:)** - yeah! where do u want to meet?

**Alex:) - **how about substation?

**Mitchie:) **- ok, see you then

**Alex:) **-kay

_Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! _I get to go on another date with Alex. I start to feel a warm blush come to my face. I touched my cheeks, "She kissed me last night." I can feel myself smiling dumbly. "Well, time to get ready." I pick up my guitar from my bed and lean it against a nearby corner, then head off to the direction of my closet.

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"Dad, _I'm_ the good child? Just think about that, I should be the one in trouble since I've been trying to send Max to an undersea camp for the summer and the kid's dad was a wizard cop who recognized my voice from somewhere you else _don't _wanna know." My parents stare at me with their mouth open slightly, "L-look dad, you should focus on punishing me for that thing I almost did and the other thing I did."

Dad walks over to Justin and places his hand on Justin's shoulder. "You know what, Alex, you're right. Justin, Juliet, you guys can date." Justin and Juliet smile and hug each other. "That's great, but it's not official until I write it on the whiteboard!" Hm.. maybe I should write 'Justin is ghey' on the whiteboard to make it official also.

- - -

"I"m gonna work on an impression of you all summer." Wh-what!?

"Max, please. I'm begging you." No no no please don't..!

"Max, please. I'm begging you."

"Please leave me alone." Arghh!

"Please leave me alone."

"Stop it!" I walk as fast as I can out of the substation.

"Stop it!"

"I will give you five dollars to leave me alone, five dollars!"

"Deal." That was easy. I grumble at him as I reach into my back pocket looking for my wallet. "Give me a sec." I open my wallet and I'm horrified. _No money._ Ah crud.. maybe I'll just borrow from Justin. "Hey Max, look, an aardvark!" Max whips his head around to the direction of where my finger is pointing. "Where?!" I run towards home.

- - -

"Please Justin, can I just borrow twenty dollars? I have a date with Mitchie." He sighs, then physically submits as his shoulders slouch a little. "Fine fine, since you helped me with Juliet." He takes out his leather wallet and skims his finger across the dollar bills. I lean in a little to look at what's inside. "Hey, how about thirty?"

"Don't push it."

"Didn't think so."

"So here." Justin hands me a twenty dollar bill. "Thanks." He nods as a response.

"Hey Justin, you wouldn't happen to have five one dollar bills would you?"

"Oh yeah, I do. Why though?" I snatch the bills from his hand and giggle. "My twenty was getting lonely." He sighs at me gruffly and nods it off. "Whatever, you owe me money!"

Hm.. what is this feeling I'm getting. "My gaydar senses are tingling." Justin eyes me. "Is it because I'm here?" I place a finger on my chin and tap my foot, looking up towards the ceiling. "Mmm maybe." Justin mumbles on words that sound like 'gaydar my left foot'.

As if on cue, Mitchie shyly entered through doors looking around.

- - -

_Mitchie's POV_

Why can't there be an arrow that points to Alex saying, 'Hey, Alex Russo is right here!', it'd be great if it was blinking too. I furrowed my brow, it's a quirk I have when I'm in deep thought.

"You look like my dad whenever I ask him for shopping money." Alex popped out from my right side and leaned forward with her hands clasped behind her back. "W-what do you mean?" She gave me a sly smirk and stood up straight.

"Well.." She puffed her cheeks out slightly and used her fingers on her eyebrows for emphasis. "He looks like this, and you look like this right now too!" I scoffed and crossed my elbows. "Says the girl that looks like a walrus at the moment." She deflated her cheeks and stared at me. "...." Still staring.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, causing Alex to snap her head towards the offender. Turns out it's her brother.. holding a sign..? 'GAYDAR' She slapped the air in front of her repeatedly, making Justin drop the sign and run.

"Stupid brother." She turned around and smiled brightly at me. "Ready to go, Mitchie?" I nodded dumbfoundedly and followed Alex as she pulled me by the arm out the door.

- - -

"I've.. never drunk coffee before.." I lowered my head and fiddled with my fingers. "How about we get a cappuccino for you then?" I nodded to Alex, not really knowing what it would taste like.

She chuckled as if understanding. "Don't worry, it's not strong or anything." Grabbing both of our beverages, she led the way to an empty table. "So tell me about yourself."

"What?"

"You know, well, you don't have to if you want. I'm just very curious about you."

"Curious? About m-- What is this?!" I stare at the cup I'm holding with a flabbergasted expression. Alex grabs as many napkins as she can to wipe up the mess I just spat at her shirt. "I-I'm sorry Alex, really sorry!"

"H-h-h-h-ho-ho-hot! Oh my gosh it's freaking hot!" Jumping up and down frantically, she fans her cardigan out with her hands. Without thinking, I grab the pile of napkins she created earlier and attempt to dry her tank-top. "Erm, Mitchie you can stop trying to dry.. my boobs."

"I.. uhm, sorry!"

"No no no, I'm sorry. I gave you my coffee by accident." I feel so guilty, her clothes are going to be stained now. "Here." She hands me a different cup of coffee (which I assume is my cappuccino) and a couple of napkins. "Th-thanks."

"Mm hmm." She sits down calmly and takes off her blue striped cardigan, revealing her white stringed tank-top I just stained with coffee.

A couple minutes of agonizing silence passed by, the awkwardness of the situation obviously increasing.

"Oh what the feathers.." I raise my gaze from my coffee to Alex's face, she's looking out the window to a blond girl jumping while waving to us. "I'll be right back, she's my brother's girlfriend." I nod knowingly and continue to drink my coffee as she walks out the doors and across the street.

_Was it at the coffee shop?_


	5. Headaches

Alrighty then, I wrote this chapter in a state of jealousy and angst. Not the best mood to be in, but it's what keeps my mind going. Anyways.. it was 2:30 a.m. when I started writing this, so there's bound to be some grammatical errors.

This is to my friend that forced me to write since I had insomnia, thanks bb..

This is also to all of the readers out there, thanks for commenting and reviewing!

Enjoy. :D

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"Well.. I guess I could go," I said to Juliet while rubbing my arms to keep warm from the New York breeze.

Juliet clasped her hands together and smiled, "That's great! You should ask your girlfriend if she wants to go too."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh? Not according to what Justin says," Juliet waggles her eyebrow at me suggestively.

I scoff at her, keeping a mental note to prank Justin when I have time, and then marched into the coffee shop where Mitchie was still awaiting me. She jumped slightly in her seat when I plopped into my spot with a sigh.

"Stop sighing and what did Justin's girlfriend want?"

I attempted to massage my temples as to ease the mild headache I was getting, "She said that her friends are hosting a party," I slumped even further into my seat, "She also wants me and Justin to come along with her. Oh, you also."

"Me? Why?"

_It's because Juliet thinks that you're my girlfriend and it would be convenient for us to make out at the party, no?_

No dammit, I have to stop talking to myself. This voice in my head is freaking annoying and is giving me a migraine.

_I didn't wanna talk to you anyways, bitch._

"Erm, well it would give you a chance to make new friends."

Mitchie stirred her drink with a tiny straw, "Oh, well when's the party?"

"It's today, well, tonight, at about eight o'clock when it gets dark."

"Oh, I'll call my mom and ask," she took out her phone from under the table and dialed the number of which I assumed was her mom. "Hey, mom. Is it okay if I hang out with some friends tonight?" A pause, "Yes, okay. I'll be careful. Thank you, love you too. Bye."

"So I take it she said yes?"

"Yep!" Mitchie closed her cellphone, stuffed it back in her pocket, and continued to stir her cappuccino.

- - -

"Justin, why the heck are you wearing that?" I point to the orange object that my dork of a brother has around his neck.

He raises his arms defensively and covers his neck, "This is so they don't suck my blood!"

"Dude, just because Juliet is a vampire, it doesn't mean that all of her _other_ friends are too."

"Well, yeah, but you never know!"

"Noob," I rolled my eyes at Justin as I walked past him and up the spiral stairs into my room, "Mitch."

Mitchie glanced past the magazine she was reading while lying on my bed, "Hm?"

"Did you want to sleep over after the party?"

"I'd love to, but I'd have to call my mom again."

"Oh, yeah, go ahead."

She reached into her pocket once again and dialed her mom's number.

_She's on the bed.. jump her._

What? Hecks no!

_Yes, do it. Do it now! Or else I slap you._

Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!

I thump the side of my head continuously while scrunching my face up and grabbing a fistful of my own hair.

"Alex?"

"Uwah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a headache is all."

"Well, my mom said okay.. and do you want some medicine?"

"No no, it's fine."

- - -

"What.. is that smell?" Juliet goes nose sniffing around the car while sitting in the passenger seat. Justin is driving while Mitchie and I are in the back, both against opposite windows.

I let out a chuckle, "It's Justin's new pumpkin cologne."

Justin's hands on the steering wheel tighten, "Er, well, uhm, you see.."

"I had pumpkin pie earlier and threw some at him. So now he smells better, be happy," I smile triumphantly as Mitchie stares at me mouthing a 'what?'. I wave it off and she nods, turning back to her side while starting to trace random shapes on the window.

Juliet sighs and hits the 'on' button for the radio, "You get the limo out front. Oooh oooh. Hottest styles; every shoe, every color.."

I slap the back of her seat, "Oh dear Lord, Juliet NO!"

"Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun.." She continues to sing nevertheless.

"Lord, take me now take me now take me now." I think the headache came back.

_Oh hey, I love Hannah Montana!_

Ugh, I hate you all.

- - -

"Alright, we're here," Justin stops the engine and takes out the keys from the ignition.

"Yay!" Juliet opens her door and jumps out excitedly. Mitchie calmly takes off her seat-belt while I take a moment to scope out the party house. Loud music that can be heard from down the block, flashing lights escaping from the windows, and teenagers everywhere.

Great.

"Let's go, Alex," Mitchie is now holding the door on my side open, waiting for me to get out. I nod and hug my body tight as to keep warm.

Mitchie grabs hold to the back of my hoodie gently, "Are you cold Mitch?" She nods slowly for a response. Now that I think about it, all she has on is a black dress with white tights. "Okay then," I stop walking towards the house and manage to pull the oversized hoodie above my head, "Raise your arms," Mitchie complies as I slip the clothing onto her upper body.

"Thank you," she gives me a hug that lasted longer than what normal friends should have. She smells good.

_Aw, you're sooo sweet. Blegh._

Shut up.

- - -

_10:48 p.m._

_Mitchie's POV_

So it's about two hours since we've been here and Alex is nowhere to be found.

I attempt to elbow my way through the dancing crowd populating what I think was the living room in hopes of finding Alex, "Alex, where are you?!" I flinch as I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

Alex hiccups, giggles, then manages to slur out, "H-hey Mitchiee babyyy."

"Alex, are you drunk?!"

"Who's Alex?! Baby are you ch-cheating on me?"

"You! You're Alex!"

"No no no no noooo my name is Selena Lovato."

"What? Your name is Alex Russo!"

She lowers her head and giggles while waving her right hand around in my face, "I h-have no ideaaa what you are talkin' 'bout girl.."

I grab her hand and once again elbow my way through the crowd, heading towards the bathroom, "I thought this was a clean party," I mumbled to myself since I knew Alex wouldn't be sober enough to respond. I dragged Alex into the bathroom before slamming the door and locking it. The music can still be heard, but it's not as loud.

"Miiiitch.. Mitchieee," she swings our intertwined hands back and forth like a little child, "Where's our kids?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Honeyyy you forgot aaabout the blue one, th-the green one, the purple one, and the yellow oneee!"

"Alex, are you talking about the Teletubbies?"

She hiccups and giggles once more, "Nooo silly, the.. uhh.. our kids, yeah our kids. I think I left them with Mary Poppins."

- - -

_Alex's POV _

Why is the room spinning?

_It's because you're drunk moron._

Wh-why?

_Someone spiked the punch you idiot._

Youuu don't have to be so mean.

_It's like talking to a freaking five year old._

Haha that's how old I am.. wait.. uh.. Oh hey look, it's Mitchiee.

"...are you listening to me Alex..."

She smells good.

"...you okay?"

Her hair smells like coconut.

"...should get Justin..."

Her lips look like they taste like strawberries.

"...your phone?"

I really _love_ strawberries.

_Well, go ahead and see if they taste like strawberries._

Okay, yum yum yum here I come.

"Alex, what are yo-- mmph!" I crashed my lips onto hers to silence her mouth, then wrapped one arm around her neck and the other arm around her petite waist to hold her steady, while licking her lips furiously with my tongue, having it beg for entrance.

_I think she froze._

"Uh, w-wow it really does taste like strawberries.." I loosened my hold on her and I swear I heard two people talking to me before I passed out.

"A-Alex..?"

_Yo, good going marble for brains._

Shaddup.

- - -

_Mitchie's POV_

Okay, this is totally not how I pictured the party. Alex just.. kissed me and said I tasted like strawberries. I touched my lips and I couldn't help but feel a hot blush crawl up to my cheeks. She tasted like strong alcohol with a little bit of punch and pickles.

Someone knocks on the door loudly, which causes me to jump a little, "Hey, hurry up in there!"

Alex stirs in her drunken state and groans, "You bish shut uppp, I'm tryin' ta sleep here you froggit."

Other than her saying 'bish' and 'froggit', everything else in that sentence was somewhat normal, "Alex, we have to go now!" I pull out my phone and dial Justin's number while picking Alex up by her wrist and slinging her over my shoulder.

"_Hello?"_

"Justin, it's Mitchie. I think we should go now, Alex is drunk because someone spiked the punch."

"_This is Juliet, Justin is.."_

"What? Is he drunk too?!"

"_Well, is dancing on the kitchen table with paper towels normal?"_

"No.."

"_Then, yes."_

"Ugh, just drag him to the car."

"_Okay okay. I'll meet you there."_

I open the bathroom door and find a couple kissing intensely to the right of me. Flashbacks of what just happened in the bathroom comes back to me, "Oh jeez. Get a room you two!" They both look at me with slight disgust and grope each other into the bathroom, "You better have safety!"

- - -

_11:27 p.m._

Juliet is driving while Justin is mumbling something about Aquaman in the passenger seat while Alex is sleeping with her head in my lap. I gently rub Alex's head and brush her hair with my fingers, "How are we going to sneak them in the house without their parents knowing?"

"Leave that to me," Juliet smiles and looks at me through the frontview mirror.

"Whatever you say.. weirdo."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

- - -

"Wow, how did you get Justin up there so fast?" I'm currently holding Alex up with her arm over my shoulder again as Juliet descends the spiral stairs into the substation.

"It's a secret."

"Uh huh.. well, let's get Alex up there too."

Juliet takes the other side of Alex and we both walk up the stairs, "So are you going to be sleeping with her, Mitchie?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Sleepover..?"

"Oh, I guess so. I told my mom already," I open the door into Alex's room and we both drop her onto the bed. Alex sighs contently and curls up into a ball near her pillows.

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Night."

"Thanks, good night."

Juliet tiptoes out the door and closes it gently while I turn around and face Alex sighing, "What am I going to do with you Alex?"


	6. Conflict

Gyah, thanks for all of your reviews and alerts guys. I'm surprised that everyone liked drunken Alex, hahaha. I'm in a little writer's block, uhh ohhh, that's never good. Although, I think I'll live. So without further ado..

Enjoy. :)

- - -

_Mitchie's POV_

_12:54 a.m._

Her body is pressed up against mine, long tan thighs enveloping my own, and arms lazily wrapped against my waist. I'm trying to keep my heartbeat to a normal pace, but that's a little hard considering the fact that she's breathing raggedly down my neck.

I guess now would be a great time to tell her that I like her as more than a friend. N-no, I'm not gay, I'm straight as a ruler.. a really bendy ruler.

Wait, what?

Urgh, I have got to work on these pep talks with myself. Well, then again, Alex is really nice, sweet, cute, and beautiful. Especially the way her body glistens with sweat after a jog and when her hair is sticking to the back of her neck, that's just hot. Then when she drinks water, her full lips manage to let some water slip down her neck.. and into her shirt.

Oh God, I'm gay.

So, this is new. Hello gay side of Mitchie Torres.

_Hello._

Okay...

I never thought I would be playing for both teams. Maybe it's just Alex, I mean she's the best person a girl could have in the whole wide wor--

"Stop unbuttoning my shirt."

"Damnnn I can never do nuthin'...!"

- - -

_Alex's POV_

_11:39 a.m._

Where the hell am I, ugh, how did I get this killer headache..?

Groping the warmth in front of me, my eyes snap open to be shrouded by brown luscious hair, "Crap! I hope I didn't sleep with some bozo," I slowly raise myself up with my elbows and blink rapidly to force the grogginess out of my vision, "Oh shoot.. Mitchie?!" Her eyes flutter open and she turns slowly to me, "Good morning to you too, Alex."

"Wh-what happened?! I didn't sleep with you right?! Do I still have my V-card?!"

"Well, I don't think we did _it_, but you kept on undressing me."

I swear my face was so red it looked like Christmas lights, "I uh.. bathroom," I cup my mouth and stomach while jumping over Mitchie and into the hallway to the bathroom.

- - -

After emptying the contents of whatever I had eaten last night, I rested my forehead against the rim of the toilet while kneeling down, "Ugh.. being hungover sucks."

_No shit Sherlock, get a breath mint would ya?_

A gentle knock on the door.

"Alex, are you okay in there?" Mitchie asks from outside of the bathroom, sounding genuinely concerned.

I sigh very loudly and then inwardly smile, knowing that she's outside debating whether or not to scold me for my quirk, "Yeah.."

"Would you like some water?"

"That'd be great."

- - -

_Justin's POV_

Nnh..

"_Alex, what are you doing?" I asked her as she came into my room quite suspiciously, tiptoeing towards my shelves looking at my action figures. She turns to look at me with a cheeky smile and responds, "Oh nothing, just admiring your dolls." _

_My eyes narrowed at her, "They aren't dolls, they're action figures!"_

"_Sureee."_

"_Hmph."_

_She bends to the side slightly and grabs a thin stick-like object from her knee-length socks, then begins to chant, "Justin claims that these are action figures, but make them different and small with some things a little bigger!"_

_A pink flash of light sparks from her wand, covering my action figures on contact and I exclaim, "Alex, what did you do?!"_

"_I made them prettier," she puts the wand back into its resting place and crosses her arms together with a triumphant smile._

"_You gave them boobs and turned them into Barbie dolls!"_

_"Exactly!" She then sprints out of the room, leaving me in the dust._

"Alex!" I shoot up straight from my bed and managed to fall out of it with my legs tangled in the blankets.

Floor, this is face. Face, meet floor.

"Ow," I wiggle my legs out of the annoying material holding me back and settle on the carpet.

"You called?" Alex pops her head in from the side of my door with one eye closed and the other eye cracked open. I glance over to my shelf of mint action figures and sigh with relief when I see that they haven't been disturbed.

I answer her, "No, just a bad dream is all," my voice is muffled because of the carpet against my face.

"Uh huh," she ducks out of the room and footsteps faintly disappearing down the hall could be heard.

I inwardly groan, "My breath stinks. What did I do last night?"

- - -

"Hey Justin," Mitchie chirps to me happily from behind the kitchen counter.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I ask.

She gives me a slightly surprised look, "I slept over last night, did you forget?"

"I guess so. I don't remember anything I did yesterday and my head kinda hurts."

"You got drunk last night, same with Alex."

I exclaim, "I did what?!"

"Juliet said something about you dancing on a table with paper towels."

Oh crap, this is going to look so bad on my transcript. What am I going to do? I'm such a bad role model, getting drunk at a teenage party, and then danced on tables no less! I'm a criminal, a criminal!

I grab my hair and run around in circles.

"Aghhh!"

"Well, somebody spiked the punch, it wasn't your fault. So calm down," Mitchie giggles softly and retrieves a glass from the cupboard and proceeds to fill it with water.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better. Wait, did you say Alex got drunk _too_?"

"Y-yeah."

My mouth hangs open and I ask, "Did she do anything extreme?"

Mitchie hesitates before answering, "No.."

"Good."

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"I think that I am the worst drinker ever. Note to self, never ever _ever_ drink again," I grumble to myself, still resting my forehead against the toilet rim.

_Note to self, you're an idiot._

Mitchie walks into the bathroom with a glass of water and two pills, "I got you some medicine."

"Thanks," I grab the meds and the water from her hand.

She nods then asks, "So are you okay now?"

I down the pills and gulp down my water, "Yeaaap."

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Oh," she said sadly, I looked at her and she seemed a little.. depressed?

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!"

I stare at her suspiciously while she fidgets with her fingers, looking at her feet.

"Whatever you say.."

- - -

My dad hands me a plate with a sub on it from the substation kitchen, "Hey Alex, how would you feel about giving Mitchie a job?"

I shrug and reply, "I think that'd be great, but I'd have to ask her. Why, did you want her to work here?"

My dad smiles and rests his elbows on the counter separating the kitchen and the register, "Yeah, she seems like a nice girl. She also seems to keep you in check."

_Irony~_

"Pft okay then. I'll call her after my shift, she's probably busy hanging out with her mom."

"Okay. So the order is for table two."

I nod and take the plate to it's designated table, dropping it in front of the customer, "Here."

He looks at me warily, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but were you talking about Mitchie? As in Mitchie Torres?"

"Who's asking?"

"Shane. Shane Gray."

I prop a hand on my hip and look at him dumbfoundedly, "So why do you wanna know?"

"She's my girlfriend."

_Ouch._

My mouth opens and my eyes widen. I hiss out at him, "_What?_"

"I stopped by here because I have a concert nearby in a few days and I heard Mitchie moved to New York," he slides the plate closer in front of him and starts picking at the sandwich.

"What did you plan to accomplish with coming here?"

"I was hoping to get Mitchie back."

"You said she was your girlfriend, so what do you mean by 'back'?"

He stops picking at the sub and hesitates before speaking, "We had.. a small misunderstanding."

"That would be?"

Shane grabs his sandwich and proceeds to take a bit before replying with a mouthful, "I don't feel inclined to tell a stranger that."

_Oh hell no. You gonna take that from a diva that has hair longer than his eggroll?_

"Well, if you would stop being such a douche, I'd feel inclined to kick your ass," I hiss through clenched teeth.

_Holy shit, when did you grow a pair?_

"Like I give a damn about what a _girl _thinks. It doesn't matter, once I get her back, I'm gonna rock her world and screw her brains out."

I snap at him, "Excuse me?"

He chuckles and looks at me disgustingly, "It's Mitchie's last chance to get some."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out or I'll kick your ass."

He drops the sandwich and leans back in his seat with a smirk that just makes you just wanna slap him.

_I approve of the ass kicking to begin._

"You can try, Princess."

A loud slap could be heard throughout the substation, stopping everyone from what they were doing to look at the scene, but I could just care _less._

"It was my pleasure, now get the fuck out."

He grabs his cheek in pain and looks at me like I just grew three heads, "Wha--"

"_Get. The. Fuck. OUT!"_

The bastard whimpers and drags his butt out the doors. My dad comes over to me with a flabbergasted expression, "Alex, what happened?!"

"Nothing," I grumble to him and walked as fast as I could up the spiral stairs and into my room, ignoring the looks that the customers and my dad were giving me. I slam my door shut and jump onto my bed, punching the pillows as hard as I can. "What an ass.."

My cellphone rings, flashing** Mitchie:)** on the screen.

"Hello."

"_Hey, Alex, what's up?!"_

"Not much."

"_You seem kinda monotone-ish. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

"_Are you sureeee?"_

I let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure."

"_Well.. I'm coming over to check!"_

"No you don't hav--" The line goes dead and I'm greeted with an annoying buzzing.

Great.


	7. Temper

Hey guys, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. It's great to know that some people are actually reading my story.

**Today is my birthday, yay! It's Demi Lovato's birthday too! So happy birthday to the both of us. :)**

So without further ado, enjoy. :D

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"But daddy," I said, dragging out the 'y' and then proceeded to pout at him.

"Don't 'but daddy' me," my dad shook his head and crossed his arms.

I crawled off my bed and jumped in front of him by the door, "That's not fair, it wasn't even my fault, he started it!"

"Honey, I don't care. You should not have hit him in the first place. Now give me your wand."

I muttered under my breath and stomped my way over to the drawer where my wand was hidden. I held the wand in my hand and whispered, "I'll miss you Demi."

"You named your wand?"

"N-no, I said, 'bye bye baby'."

"Mm hmm, now hand your baby over," my dad extended his hand to me. Groaning, I complied and dropped Demi into his palm. My dad walked out of my room saying, "You'll get it back in a month."

My jaw dropped, "A month?! For slapping a guy?! No freaking way.."

"Yes freaking way!" My dad yelled back to me from the hallway.

_Wow, one month without the glowing chopstick, harsh._

I face-palm myself and groan, "I want my baby back.."

A female voice rings into my ears, "Who's your baby?" Mitchie appears from the door and gives me a small smile.

"It's nothing," I jump onto my bed face first and start a baby fit, hitting my pillows and kicking the bed.

"Whoa there kangaroo, what's up?" She drops her handbag on the floor and sits down beside on me the bed, "I heard what happened," she whispers to me while giving me an awkward front to back hug.

"You did?"

She nods in response, "Yeah, your dad told me. I heard him talking about you k. a customer."

"I did not, I smacked him once and he ran away."

"So why'd you do it?"

I turned around and sat up to face her, "He was just pissing me off."

"What'd he do?" Mitchie angles her head to the side with a questioning look.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"I said no."

"Tell me please?"

"No, leave me alone!" I chuck a throw pillow at her, which causes her to jump off the bed surprised and angry.

_Jeez, work on your temper She-Hulk._

She stands in front of me for a couple of seconds before grabbing her purse, "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I won't bother with you," she says sternly, heading towards the door.

"Wait Mitch I'm sorr--," the door slamming interrupts me, "Dammit."

- - -

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Come on Mitch pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mitchie! I'm so sorry for what happened before. I really am sorry!"

"_Alex?"_

"Mrs. Torres?"

"_Yes, this is her. Mitchie left her cell phone at home."_

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"_I don't really know, but today Mitchie will be a little moody."_

"Why?"

"_Today is the day that her dad died... it's also her birthday."_

"Oh.."

"_Well, I hope you find her. She's usually walking around on her own during this time."_

"Thank you Mrs. Torres."

"_You're welcome dear."_

_- - -_

"Mitchie! Where are you?!" I was running around God knows where in New York, it was getting dark and cold fast.

_If she doesn't want to be found, then why look?_

'Because I love her.'

That's what I kept on telling myself when I scraped my knee jumping a wire fence because I thought I saw her, when I cut my leg against a stray barb wire, when a dog bit me when I walked by, and even when it started raining.

So here I am now, shivering out in the cold, hugging my body to keep warm while walking absentmindedly around an empty park.

_Well, that's not fair. She never told you when her birthday was._

Sighing, I make my way over to the swings, then settled myself into a seat." Just mother effing great," I whisper to myself, using my feet to push myself on the swing.

_Hey, isn't that her?_

Taking a look in front of me, I manage to focus on a person walking along the sidewalk with a rainbow striped umbrella from across the street. Jumping from my seat, I excitedly yell out, "Mitchie!"

Mitchie stops walking and turns to look at me before taking off at breakneck speed.

_Nice.._

"Wh-where's she going?"

_Away from you._

That's just great.

I chase after her as fast as I can, dodging random hobos here and there, and also few cars when she runs across streets. "Mitchie, wait please!" She ignores my plea and keeps on running towards familiar territory, her neighborhood. Skipping up the few steps to her apartment, Mitchie opens the door and slams it in my face. "Mitchie open up please!"

"Go away."

"Please, I'm sorry!" I yell at the door, keeping my ground in front of her apartment, "I won't leave until you open the door."

"Fine," Mitchie opens the door a crack and then slams it again, "Now leave."

_She's just made of bitch, ain't she?_

"Mitchie!"

No answer.

"Be that way," I cross my arms and plop my butt on the floor, "Criss cross apple sauce."

_It's freaking cold, dude._

- - -

_Mitchie's POV_

"Mitch, why won't you just open the door and let the poor girl in?" Mother asks me with a hand on her hip and raised eyebrow, standing in front of me in my room.

"Mom, I just don't know. Can I have a moments peace?"

My mom sighs and walks out the door, "Teenagers."

I groan, "Moms."

Lying back on my bed, I grab a pillow and cover my face, letting out a loud, "Damnnnn it!"

It really isn't Alex's fault, I guess I overreacted..

_Yes, you did._

Oh, hello gay self.

_Hello._

Dropping the pillow back on the bed, I pull myself up and walk lazily towards the front door, ignoring Mother's weird looks she was giving me. I unlocked and opened the front door, but no one was there.

"Huh?"

"See, now she left. Mitchie, call her and apologize dear," mom says as she hands me the home phone.

"Fine," I grumble while I dial Alex's cell phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Alex, where are you?" My mom stares at me, as if reading carefully at what I will say.

"_Somewhere. Oh hey, can you go in your room for a second?"_

"Huh?"

"_Please."_

"Fine."

"_Thank you," _she says, then the line goes dead. I hand my mom the phone and head towards my room, but when I get there, nothing is amiss.

_Tap tap tap. _

"What the?" I turn to look at my window, and there she is.

She smiles at me and waves while keeping one hand behind her back, "Open up Mitch." I stare at her dumbfoundedly while she still has that grin on her face, but nonetheless, I walk over to her, then unlatch and open the window. She climbs in as I step aside, giving her room, "Okay, now before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier, and here," she extends the hand she had behind her back, revealing about a dozen red roses, "I didn't know what your favorite flower was, but you told me your fave color was red.. so.."

"I love it," I give Alex a small smile and envelope her in a hug, but careful enough to not destroy the flowers.

"Y-you do?" she whispers quietly in my ear.

"Yeah," she seems to relax in my hold and then mimics my awkward hold on her.

"Happy birthday."

- - -

_Alex's POV_

So it's been about a week into my grounding that I noticed something.

_You're gay._

No, not that. I've known that for awhile.

_I see._

I see too!

_Wow.._

Yeah, but it's not that. I noticed that Max has been very quiet.

_Your point is?_

I dunno, he might be planning to prank me or something.

_Are you kidding me, he can't even tie his shoes let alone think of a plan to prank you._

True.. hey, why are you so smart?

_I'm called your intelligence, sound it out._

Pft, hah I know what that means.

_And that is?_

Intelligence.. it means a portable television!

_Are you joking?_

- - -

Gah, damn teenagers and their dirty eating habits.

_You're a teenager._

Yeah, but at least I have manners with eating.

_Says the girl that drinks from milk cartons and goes through pickles like air.._

What?

_Nothing._

I sprayed the evil brown splotch that was mocking me on table five for about the dozenth time and wiped it down as hard as I could with my rag, "It won't freaking come off.."

"Hey Alex, wanna go shopping after our shift is over?" Mitchie asks from the cash register, looking at me with an adorable smile.

"Sure," I mumble, still trying to destroy the hell out of this dirty spot.

_For Spartaaaa!_

- - -

"Hey baby, what do you say you and your friend over there hang out with me?"

"Excuse me?" I glare at the annoying guy that was blocking my way into the Late Nite Bite. Mitchie is standing behind me, well, hiding behind me.

"You, her, and me at my house," he said, pointing to me and Mitchie, then himself.

_You attract so many idiots._

"Who do you think you are?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep my temper down in front of Mitchie.

"I'm the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper," he said, acting like he was the boss around here.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm Alexandria Maria Russo. You're not the only with a long ass name," I said, grabbing Mitchie by the wrist and checking Chad in the shoulder hard. He grabbed his shoulder and yelled out a 'hey', but Juliet appeared from nowhere with a bat and told him to leave if he wanted to keep his blood.

Chad exclaimed, "Jeez lady, you're mean as hell."

Juliet tensed her shoulders and flared her nostrils, "You think I'm mean now, see me again when I'm pmsing!" Then got into batting stance, which scared the guy off.

Mitchie shook my grip off her wrist gently and hugged my arm while we walked towards Al and Cindy, the Late Nite Bite owners. "Hello Oprah and friend," Cindy said, while Al smiled, showing his bare fangs.

"Oprah?" Mitchie questioned.

"Long story," I replied.

"So what will you have, girls?" Cindy asked.

I pondered my thoughts for a moment, "Do you guys have any strawberry ice cream?"

Al and Cindy looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll check," they said and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"So.. you like strawberries?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep! I really _love _them," I exclaimed, and then for some reason, Mitchie shivered and tensed up.

_Hahaha smooth._


	8. Not Today

Wow, I really appreciate the reviews guys. It makes me happy to have something to read and smile to at the same time. :)

Sorry to all _Twilight_ fans for this chapter && sorry for the long update!

I'm deciding against using _When Did You Fall_ by Chris Rice for anymore chapters... I got bored of the song, meh.

Enjoy. :D

- - -

_Alex's POV_

"...and this is like the advanced version of the spell _McReary Timereary_," my dad finished his sentence with a tap of his marker to the white board. "It's just like the _McReary Timereary_ spell, but guess what, it's more advanced!"

_Oh God, redundancy at its worse._

"So how is it more advanced?" Justin chimed with a slight upwards tilt of his head.

"Well, instead of rewinding time back just a few seconds, you pick the date and time. Oh, and it won't mess with the space time continuum."

Max jumped off the couch and exclaimed, "That means I can go back to the time of my birth!"

Dad eyed him weirdly before asking, "Why would you wanna do that?"

"I dunno, it'd be funny ya know?"

"No, Max. I don't know," my dad replied.

"Could we hurry this up? I have to gather a lot of cardboard boxes with Zeke soon," Justin said.

I snickered, "Pft, why? So you can make a house and live in it?"

"No _Alex._ We're making an arena for our robots to dance and fight on so that their lower body parts won't scratch."

"I think that sentence was L.O.L. worthy." He stuck his tongue at me and I laughed to myself. He is so easy to make fun of.

Feeling the softness of the armchair I was sitting in, I crossed my arms, set my legs on the coffee table, and then closed my eyes. Seeing no point in listening to the boring conversation of Max being random, my dad explaining everything over again, and Justin taking notes like his life depended it, I just kicked back and relaxed.

"Alex!"

"Uwah?!" I snap my eyes open to see my dad in front of me with hands waving in my face.

"Just because you're grounded from your wand, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't be paying attention in class," my dad furrowed his brows and puffed his cheeks.

_Looks like a bear._

"Dad, it's not like I'll be using any of this later on anyways," I mumble out softly while my eyes are drooping down.

I can feel my dad mentally assessing an argument against me. "Honey, you have to learn these things to be a responsible wizard."

"Ugh, fine. If I stay awake, would you _please _leave me alone?"

Justin gasps dramatically, "Alex said_, _'please'?!"

"Shut it Nimrod."

"Alex, if you stay awake for these classes, you would know that they will prove to be helpful in the long run," Father said in his 'this is for your own good' tone.

Rolling my eyes, I give him the same response I do at every Wizard Class, "Okay, _dad_. I'm sorry, now will you hurry and wrap it up."

Smiling with a nod of his hand, my dad happily strides over to the whiteboard and continues his lesson. With a 'pop' of his marker closing, Father continues, "The words for this spell is simple, all you have to do is say the time and date before you finish the hand gestures. So, we'll start easy with this, only twenty seconds back as to not create problems. Who would like to demonstrate?"

Max stares at dad quizzically and Justin looks like he's about to wreck his pants with the constant 'ooh ooh me me', so I just raise my hand lazily to end this madness, "I'll do it."

"Good. Come stand over here," my dad points to the spot in front of him while he rolls up his sleeves and checks his wristwatch, "Alright, Alex, check the time and just subtract twenty seconds off to recite the spell."

"Pft, that'll be hard for Alex, she can't even add two and two," Justin crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

Narrowing my eyes on him, I make a slicing motion across my throat with my finger, which causes him to finch a little bit.

"_McReary Timereary August 31st, 4:36_ _pm_," with a finishing point of both my fingers, the entire room warps and distorts.

"Pft, that'll be hard for Alex, she can't even add two and two," Justin crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. Then with a double take, Justin jumps out of his chair, "Whoa, deja vu!"

"Do it again, do it again!" Max is jumping up and down in his seat with wide eyes and a grin.

Dad smiles and gives me a pat on the back, "Good job, Alex."

"Alright, well, I'm leaving. Peace out," I rush out of the Lair before dad can even say a word.

I'm now running up the spiral stairs into our home when, "Alex!" Mother calls.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go to the store to buy some groceries!"

"Uh.. okay," turning around to face my mother, I grab the small list in her hand and skip to the door.

- - -

"Pickles pickles pickles," pushing the shopping cart along the canned foods aisle, I was scoping out the shelves for the delicious green treat. "Ah, there you are!" Picking up a small jar of pickles, I inspected the individual sizes of the floating contents in the container. "Hm," eying them, I shrug and put the jar in the cart. Then I think to myself for a few seconds and grab a couple of more jars.

_You're like the cookie monster, but with pickles._

Soft giggling that sounds so familiar to my ears has me turn to the owner's voice, "Hey Alex."

"Hey," I give Mitchie a smile and a short but warm hug. "So what are you buying here?" I ask her while pushing my cart towards the next aisle with Mitchie walking slowly beside me.

"I don't know really. I had a strange craving for strawberries," she gives me a suggestive waggle of her eyebrow and a small smile.

"Okay... well, that's interesting," not stopping the cart, I expertly grabbed a bag of sugar and salt off of the shelf and threw them in.

"So why are you here?"

"Shopping," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, obviously," she said while slowing down a little to face-palm herself, hoping that I didn't see. With an inward grin, I started gently bobbing my head to the chorus of soft music playing in the background.

After getting a block of cheese from the adjacent aisle, I give her a wide smile and playfully slap her shoulder, "So what are you doing today?" Mitchie relaxes with an exhale and gives a side-lopped grin in response. I turn around and resume pushing the cart while reading the list my mother gave me. I mumble to myself as I read the writing, "Milk, got it. Cheese, yep. Sugar, check. Salt, mm hmm. What the?" On the bottom of the note in very sloppy handwriting, '_Alex, do not have a pickle overdose again.' _I purse my lips and bite the inside of my mouth, "I do not overdose on that stuff..." Mitchie raises an eyebrow, but stays quiet nonetheless.

"I don't really have anything planned today."

"So stalking me is your new hobby then?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

_Just pretend you did not hear the crazy lady._

"Moving along now.." I push the cart towards the direction of an open checkout register.

- - -

"You should come over," I said as Mitchie and I were walking along Waverly Place. Kids were running around and enjoying the last few days of their summer with goofy smiles on their faces. I swung the bag of groceries over my shoulder and looked straight ahead of me, adding a little swagger to my step. Today was Thursday, our day off from work and my off day from the rest of Wizard Class. Well, mainly because I ran out of there. "It'll be fun. We could watch some movies or read some magazines, well, look at the pictures."

"Sure."

Looking at the sky, I could see a few dark gray clouds from behind a building, creeping its way towards the center of my vision. "Looks like rain tonight." Now looking back down to in front of me, I spotted a rather large crack in the sidewalk. "Hey Mitch, watch out for that--" I turned to look at her and the next thing I know, her hair was slapping my face. "Holy," I said as I bent down quickly and stuck out my arms to catch her upper body before her face met the concrete. The jar of pickles clinked against the ground as the bag hit, and Mitchie's small bag of groceries went flinging to the side of the street. Shaking my head and lifting her up, she gasps for air and places a hand over her chest. I smile, "Clumsy."

"T-thanks."

- - -

_Narrator's POV_

It was raining like Alex had predicted, and it was raining _hard_. Strong wind was battling the windows of the Russo home while lightning was aiding the sound of thunder. Both girls were huddled against opposite ends on the couch, Alex on the left and Mitchie on the right. The lights were off and the only thing to aid against the darkness was the occasional flash of lightning and glow of the television set. They were both watching a newly released on DVD chick flick, _Twilight_. Mitchie had her knees hugged tightly against her chest with her head resting atop them while Alex was sitting criss-crossed with an elbow jabbed into the armrest.

'This movie is so boring,' Alex thought, 'I wonder why Alice doesn't just kidnap Bella for herself. I mean it's obvious that Alice is lezzie for her.' With a small shake of her head, Alex's inner mind responded, '_Not everyone is gay you know._' Alex shrugged and let out a small exhale of breath.

"Sparkly vampires," Mitchie said as she chuckled.

Alex turned her head towards the side and inwardly cringed, 'I think Juliet would freak if she ever saw this movie.' She rolled her eyes as the scene unraveling in front of her almost triggered her gag effect.

"_Bella, are you afraid?"_

Alex scoffed and said, "Of your hair, yes." She wondered how people could think Robert Pattinson was hot when his hair looked like he just ran a comb full of chicken fat over it. Mitchie giggled as Alex shuddered with a mental image of how Robert brushes his hair.

"It's not that bad."

"Neither is Justin's '80s hair, but you don't see me saying anything about it."

"You just did."

"Well, that one doesn't count."

Both of the girls started to laugh with bright smiles on their faces, their eyes now focusing on the company of each other. Mitchie stared into Alex's brightly shined eyes caused by the shimmer of light reflecting off the television set. She started to lean towards the other girl, her face just centimeters away from her own lips. Alex felt small beads of sweat forming on her forehead and was frozen. 'Almost.. there,' Mitchie thought as her eyes slowly started to close, but abruptly open when she didn't feel another pair of warm lips against her own.

"Mitch, the power turned off."

"Oh," Mitchie replied as she was groping the air in front of her for Alex. 'Mood killer..'

"I think I can try and-- Mitch, that's my nose. Please kindly stop before you poke my eye out."

Mitchie retracted her arms abruptly and dropped her hands into her lap. "Sorry."

"No probs," Alex said as she uncrossed her legs and started to feel her way towards the kitchen. "So I think I can try to get some candles from the cabinet." Walking cautiously, she used the couch as a railing towards the kitchen. 'Alright, let's try and not trip,' she thought as her eyes were seeing nothing but pitch black, aside from the occasional flash of lightning that aided her way somewhat.

"This is like some freak horror movie," Mitchie said, sitting on her knees and looking towards the direction of Alex, "Next thing you know, Jason Voorhees is right in front of you."

"Gee, thanks for telling me that. Makes me feel better knowing that someone could pop out from behind the counter and stab me."

"Oh.. sorry."

"Eh."

Alex shuffled the few last steps to get behind the sink and bent down to open the cabinet.

"OH HOLY FRIJOLES!" she exclaimed as the person from under the sink waved at her shyly and smiled.

"Hey Alex," Max said while pulling out his wand and illuminating a small light from the tip.

She whispered loudly, "Max! What are you doing in there? You scared the bejesus out of me!"

"What? What? What?! Everything okay?" Mitchie asked with a questioning look.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her brother and responded, "Yeah, all good here."

"Well, I was eating Sour Patch Kids in my room when I had an idea, kids in boxes. Isn't that great?! Then, I was thinking that I could find a cardboard box to put myself in, but I couldn't find one so I found this spot under the sink," Max said as he used his hands and arms to add to his point, "but then it got dark and I thought I could just sleep in here today."

"Huh, good luck with that dude," Alex said as she closed the cabinet doors. She reached into her socks for her wand, popped in a candle, and then stood up by pushing on her knees and turned around. "Oh dang, it's unlit." She started to slide the fuse of the candle across the counter, "C'mon.. fire now." Biting the inside of her mouth and shaking her head, Alex bent down to hide behind the counter again and popped in a flashflight with her wand. "Hah!" Standing back up, she flipped the 'on' switch to the small black device. "...." It didn't turn on. "Oh come on! Batteries." With a frustrated sigh, Alex tapped her wand against the flashlight and then it was aglow. "Victory," she said, then punched the air above her.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was tilting her side to side trying to figure out why Alex was talking to herself so much and playing tag with the kitchen floor.

Alex shined the light in front of her and padded around the counter towards the couch with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, now what?" Mitchie asked while watching Alex sit down in her previous spot and start to twirl the small flashlight around her fingers.

"I dunno. Whoops," Alex said as the small source of light slipped out of her fingers. Quickly going after it, she accidentally banged her forehead against the edge of the coffee table when the flashlight bounced off of her knuckles and near her foot. "G-AH!" Alex clutched her forehead and winced in pain. Mitchie jumped to her side, grabbed the flashlight off the floor, and shined it at the poor girl's head. Using her free hand, Mitchie slowly moved Alex's hands and inspected the small bruise forming on her friend's beautiful face.

"That... looks really bad. Are you okay, Alex?"

Alex kept her eyes closed and nodded in response, "Is there a mark?"

Mitchie bit her lip and answered, "Yeah, but it's pretty small. No worries." Lifting herself up a little bit to come eye to eye level with Alex, Mitchie moved herself closer to look at the bruise. "Hm." She positioned herself a little more closer to Alex's forehead, so much that this would be called invading someone's personal 'bubble' to anyone. "I know how to make it better," she said as Alex clamped her eyes shut even tighter, Mitchie gave the contusion a soft lingering kiss and blew it lightly.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and was a little taken aback by how close the other girl was to her. "M-Mitch?"

"I think... I'm in love with you."

Alex's mouth dropped and she uttered a single word, "What?"

"I lov--"

"Why Mitch? Why? Why today.." Alex said as she rubbed her temple and felt her surroundings for familiarity to her room. 'Why?' was the last thing that Mitchie heard from Alex that night. Well, aside from the odd sounds coming from the kitchen, most likely caused by Max, but hey, she doesn't know that.

"Why not today?" Mitchie asked to mostly herself, then slumped on her knees and felt tears pooling in her eyes. 'I guess the feeling wasn't mutual..'


	9. Nightmares

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and giving me your feedback. I appreciate it tons!

I recently disassembled my laptop and cleaned it, but I'm an amateur at that stuff, so my laptop might crash and burn when I'm in the middle of a chapter.. hahaha. :)

Song used in this chapter is _Gravity _by Sara Bareilles.

Kudos to anyone if they know what this oncoming scene is.

Enjoy.

- - -

Friday.

It's pitch dark when Alex wakes up. She's sleeping in a star-like position, her arms under her pillow while her head is face to face with the ceiling, and her legs are spread out with feet touching each side of the bed's corners. The thick blanket covering her legs to her waist doesn't help the heat surging throughout Alex's body. Her room is black aside from the various shadows and shapes from her furniture. Anger flows through her very slowly and consistently as she wonders why the hell she woke up so early or so late depending on the time, but she can't tell the time of day by the sound of thunder and rain attacking her ears just a few feet away from her head. The window being the only thing blocking the outside world from getting in.

The first reflex to waking up; checking what time it was. Alex attempts to shift her head to the right and get a glimpse of her alarm clock.

Something is wrong.

She can't move; her head won't respond. Paranoia sets in as dozens of thoughts rush through her head, but the one thing that's burned into her mind keeps the fear in and the sweat pouring from her body. All that she can really hear now is the blood pounding in her eardrums.

_What's going on?_

Alex's eyes are fixated on the vanity table in the middle of her room, a lone teddy bear resting against the mirror. Tremendous fear overpowers her as she tries to move a body part, trying to move _anything_ at all. Every time she tries, it feels as though millions of needles are pricking her body, continuously numbing her. Seconds that pass by feel like hours as Alex begins to hallucinate. Every fiber of her being feels as though there is someone watching, taunting, and laughing at her vulnerability.

Black hooded figures seem to emerge from the darkness and surround her bed. All that can be seen of their faces are their red, glowing, and oval-like shaped eyes. She tries to seek sanctuary from them, anywhere would be fine, so she struggles to close her eyelids; they won't close.

Lightning sets the room aglow for a few milliseconds, but that's all that Alex needs to see the hideous skeleton face of the cloaked beings. Small traces of flesh and blood still clinging desperately on the surface of bone. Incoherent thoughts crash in her head and silent screams die in her throat; she can't even speak.

_Help. Please, help. Help!_

- - -

"Alex!"

Alex scrunched her face and gritted her teeth to fight the grogginess of being rattled back and forth by her shoulders. Slowly opening her eyelids, her vision was blurred for a few seconds but refocused as she stared at the person towering over her. The room was brightly lit; the dark figures and unnerving shapes gone. Light came most likely from the sunrays gleeming through the window. "H-Harper?" she said as she stared at the other girl's face, taking a few moments to drink in her friend's presence. Harper was on the bed, on her knees beside Alex with both hands gripped tightly on Alex's shoulders. Concern and distress was painted deeply in her eyes and features. She was wearing a strange combination of oranges, my mistake, tangelos and grapefruits in the formation of a sleeveless dress with a purple, short-sleeved shirt underneath.

"You okay?" Harper asked as she slowly released her hold on Alex, but eyes still trained on the young wizard's face as to see any strange movement. The Latina clamped her eyes shut and wiggled her fingers while they were still buried under the pillow. Sighing inwardly in relief, she slowly slid her arms down to her waist.

Alex raised the curtains known as her eyelids and opened her mouth to say something, but decided against telling Harper about her encounter with 'hell'. It was so realistic, it couldn't have been a dream, but it was also too bloodcurdling to be true. Not wanting to uncover multiple questions and hours of agonizing care from her friend, she replied, "Yeah."

Harper studied Alex's brown orbs as to find the lie so obvious in her answer. She shrugged mentally to herself and leaned into the other girl to poke her on the cheek. "You know that you can talk to me anytime right?" Harper said as Alex smiled sadly.

"I know."

Giving a quick nod, Harper reacted with a grin and happily chirped, "Good, let's go on a date today. It's already 12:49 pm, so no reason to waste a perfectly good Friday sleeping!"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed out, "Okay, fine. I don't want to go somewhere like the Farmer's Market though. I'm already bored, tired, and slightly hungry as it is."

With a twinkle in her eyes, Harper grabbed one of Alex's hands and dragged her off of the bed. The blankets that were previously wrapped around the young wizard's legs were thrown off and landed on the floor in a jumbled mess. Ignoring the stack of magazines and scattered clothing on the ground, Harper continuously pushed the other girl lightly towards the direction of her closet. Not really in the mood for complaining, Alex complied and picked out a green ¾ sleeve raglan and a pair of skinny jeans from her clothing pile. "It's not cold today right?" Alex asked as she dropped her red pajama pants while Harper turned around and played with her usual produce accessories.

"Not really, it's pretty nice out," she replied.

"Great," Alex breathed out as she slipped her head through the hole of her shirt. Checking herself in the mirror, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"How 'bout the movies? I wanna beat my record of sneaking into two movies," Harper replied as she stuck out two fingers and flashed it above her shoulder for Alex to see.

The girl analyzing herself in the mirror behind her snorted. "My record was seven," she responded, well, mostly her ego responded. She strode to her vanity table and raised her hand slowly to grip the dark Blackberry cellphone resting quietly beside the teddy bear. Sparkling reflection looking back at her in the mirror showed dark bags from restless eyes. "Let's go."

- - -

Max Russo was hard at work with a roll of duct tape in his hand and a thin, red arrow in the other. He was sitting with legs crossed and back slumped on his incredibly dirty, clothing covered bed. A meaningful look plastered on his features. Max's facade broke as he let out a big sigh and groaned. "I'm not Justin, I can't do this," he said as he threw down the materials and collapsed onto his pillows. 'I have to though. I have to do this for Mitchie,' he thought as he bit his lip, picked up the tape, and tore a ragged line through the strip.

"_Why not today?" Mitchie asked to mostly herself, then slumped on her knees and felt tears pooling in her eyes. Odd thumping sounds could be heard from across the room, coming from the kitchen. The noises were Max trying to untangle his legs from his fetal position since he was a grown boy of fourteen years and had trouble squeezing into the small cabinet in the first place. Hearing the conversation between his sister and her friend, he was rather curious as to why Alex had not spoken the words Mitchie was expecting._

_With a final kick of the door, Max's legs were free as he pushed his body out while slipping his wand into his back pocket. A gasp of surprise from the crying girl on her knees, "Who's there?" she said. Max let out a small 'eep', then stammered when he noticed that the only other person in the room wasn't Alex._

"_Uhm. It's Max," he said, while pushing on his knees to stand up. Mitchie was still sniffling, but stared at the dark figure across from her; not really seeing much, just trying to get a bearing of what was in front of her._

"_Oh. H-how much did you hear?" she asked, still sniffling._

_Max's eyes flashed around the room to avoid an awkward situation, but it didn't really help. "I.. everything I guess." Eyes downcast, Mitchie was at a loss for words to continue the conversation. Luckily, Max had somehow tripped his way over to the couch and landed on the arm rest with a 'thud'. A very loud 'thud' to be exact, then an 'oof' followed by afterwards. Mitchie jumped a little bit in her seat. A 'snap' could be heard afterwards. 'Dang, that was my wand wasn't it..?' Max hit the side of his head softly with his palm, then focused on the situation at hand. "Okay look, I know that you two are both girls and all the junk, but love can even pass through genders and whatever. So I think that you should fight for her, right?" Max said while pushing himself up and rubbing his stomach to douse the pain from landing awkwardly._

"_I would.. but I just totally got rejected," Mitchie replied meekly._

_With a sigh, he responded, "Love's never easy and hey, there must have been something wrong for Alex to say 'not today'. So just find out and help her."_

_A meaningful look etched on Mitchie's face meant that she had agreed to Max's proposition. "You know what? You're right. Alex is the best thing that has happened to my life and I'm not gonna let being turned down once get in the way!" Max gave her a wide grin even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to see it through the darkness. The brunette girl chuckled, "I don't care what your brother says, you're not brainless at all."_

"_Right right-- Wait, what?"_

"_Uh, awkward.."_

- - -

Mitchie Torres was at home with a guitar in her lap while a red and black striped songbook was in front of her. She was sitting on her bed with her back against her pillows and arms were draped around the musical instrument like she had done so many times before. Letting out a sigh, she picked up the pencil near her songbook and hovered the tip of it between the lines. Seconds went by as she scrunched up her face and burrowed her brows. This usually didn't happen to her. Given any situation at all, she would always know what the words would be, they would be in her brain, just itching to be written.

The evil thing keeping her from her words was an evil thing I like to call _writer's block._ Horrible thing it is.

Several frustrated groans and hair twisting minutes later, Mitchie decided to _tenderly_ put her guitar down against the corner of her room and to place her songbook _softly_ on top of the drawer near her bed. Hah, yeah right. She grabbed the guitar by its neck and slammed it mercilessly against the lone green beanbag chair next to her bed, but luckily, it wasn't her favorite guitar. The songbook was thrown carelessly across the room onto her desk. Mitchie didn't know why of all times that it had to be this one she couldn't find the words to create a song. She was slightly sexually frustrated, mad, determined, and mellow.

So basically, she was a bag of emotions.

"Dammit all," she grumbled to herself as she grabbed the maroon cardigan from the metal fold chair near her desk, phone on the bed, and some money from her purse. Opening her door, Mitchie walked briskly across the living room and opened the front door. Her mom was at an overnight book club at her friend's house, so no need to worry about curfew.

- - -

"Oh Juliet. This will be the best weekend ever, I can feel it," Justin whispered into his girlfriend's ears as his arms came around to embrace her. They were both standing arm in arm beside a beautiful lake under the moonlit night. Small rocks were grinding against each other as Justin was shifting in Juliet's hold.

Juliet rolled her eyes with a smile and responded, "I hope so. I wouldn't want you to get bit by a bug and end up sick for the entire trip," then hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

Justin tensed up for a second and shakily said, "Uhm, Juliet. Is your.. dad behind me?" The vampire girl opened her eyes and jumped out of her boyfriend's hold when she saw only her dad's head looking back at her from his coffin.

"Oh jeez, dad!" Al bared his fangs and slowly retreated back into his coffin. Shaking her head, Juliet said, "Justin, I think that the only thing that would bite you on this trip is my dad.." Justin was slack-jawed and wide-eyed, running around in circles saying something about 'need garlic' and 'need pumpkin'.

- - -

The Waverly Substation was very crowded, being the fact that it was Friday and the lunch rush was happening. Theresa was busy waiting on tables, rushing back and forth to tell the customers to 'be quiet and wait for your order'. Jerry was working as fast as he could, going between filling sandwiches with meat and filling cups with cold beverages. "Max, get down here and help!" Jerry said as he walked quickly up the spiral stairs and then ran back down to get back to his orders.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Max skipped down the stairs with a red kiddy bow in his right hand and a makeshift Cupid arrow in the other. He placed the objects down on the counter near the cash register and put on his worker's apron.

"Max, I told you not to play with arrows, they're dangerous!" Theresa said sternly as she pointed to the two things that Max had been working very hard on for the past three hours. The youngest son groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned around to face his mother.

"But mom," he whined.

"No 'but's, throw it away," she said as she grabbed the plates from the kitchen counter and sped to the designated tables. Max grumbled and dropped the bow and arrow into the trashcan.

- - -

Afternoon breeze was the only thing attacking Mitchie today, but she didn't mind. It felt rather calming to have the wind gust by softly, causing her hair to brush against her face. Although every few minutes she would have to tuck some stray hair behind her ear to see where she was going. The maroon cardigan she wore was a great barrier against the breeze, her phone stuffed into her back pocket, and loose dollar bills in her front pocket.

There wasn't anybody to be seen in the park that she was taking a walk through, which was very odd indeed. As the minutes passed by, Mitchie began to hum a certain song that she had recently marked as her favorite. After humming came the soft singing, "Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.." The final word leaves her lips and she sighs, shoving her hands into her pockets, eyes downcast.

Suddenly, a very strong hand grips onto her left shoulder and squeezes down hard, causing her to wince in pain and yelp as she claws at the offender's hand. The scraping of concrete against her back and solid hold on her wrist is all that Mitchie feels after she's hit on the side of the head by a blunt object and then loses consciousness.

- - -

"Ah, that was fun," Alex said as she walked into the substation. It was about an hour to closing time and Harper was practically dragging herself to keep up with the young wizard.

Harper yawned as she plopped herself down on a seat at an empty table and rested her forehead against her arms. "Well, I'm just happy I beat my record by one." Alex skipped into the kitchen after saying 'hey' to her parents and younger brother while they were busy doing whatever it is they do. Picking out a clean glass, she filled it to the brim with Pepsi Max, and dropped a straw into the cup, sipping the beverage until it was halfway done.

"My butt hurts from those stupid chairs that movie theater had," Alex said as she walked over to Harper and pulled out a chair. "I mean seriously, they could at least invest in good chairs if they want people to sneak into more movies."

"Uhm, I don't think they'd like that."

"Well, pft, I would."

"Hey, where has Mitchie been? I haven't seen her all day," Harper asked as she lifted her head to meet eye to eye with the other girl. Alex shrugged and continued sipping her drink. "Why don't you call her and see what she's up to then..?"

Alex snaked her hand into her back pocket and hesitated for a moment, biting the inside of her mouth. Then found the courage to type in the number two, which was speed dial to Mitchie's cell phone, and the 'talk' button afterwards.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Hi, you got Mitchie T's voicemail. I'm not here right now, so leave me a message. 'Kay, bye!_

"Hey Mitchie.. it's Alex, I was wondering what you're doing, so call me back soon. Bye," she said rather quickly into the cell phone and then promptly pressed the 'end' button. "She's not there." Playing with the straw in her mouth, Alex decided to stare at the substation's door, as if expecting Mitchie to barge in any second.


End file.
